User talk:Kevo411
Welcome Kevo411 }! MrGenial11 (talk) 00:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrGenial11 (talk) 00:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} ---- Greed Island Cards Project Hey there :D, I see you've been making some edits to my Greed Island pages. I appriciate your help ^_^. (Daedalus net (talk) 21:29, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) ---- Yeah, I'd noticed some of the descriptions of the cards effects were for other cards, so I just changed a couple. I hope you didn't want to edit all the Greed Island cards by yourself, because I changed a couple. Potential oops... -Kevo411 Aha no absolutely not ^_^. I don't think I could handle all that xD. This is a public community after all. I just created all the pages and upped the images :D. I believe the G.I arc was the best out of all the HxH series :). (Daedalus net (talk) 23:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Blog Post Question Of course! That's goes without saying buddy. You're free to do so. It's not like I have a reason to stop you... I'll be looking forward to it ;) FinalFlash18 (talk) 04:09, June 18, 2014 (UTC)FinalFlash18 going around please don't go around new people's talk pages telling them you are the one they can go to for questions. I know you are eager to make new friends but this is not the way to go about that. For questions they need to come to us, since we aren't admins for nothing. And have that nice automated message. Also you are pretty new to wikia yourself and I doubt you can answer any questions he might have about templates or the front page. Lastly a lot of people do not stick around they edit maybe for a little while whether a few minutes or just about two days and then never come back again. Sending messages to all of them is unbegotten work, again that is why we have the automated message. I hope you understand my points. Greets, your friend OPN OnePieceNation (talk) 21:58, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Message received. Won't tell people stuff like that anymore. And by the way, do you look through all the posts made to user pages? That seems like it'd be really annoying.--Kevo411 (talk) 22:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC) No that would be ridiculous I just go through the wiki activity feed. Which list all the important changes to the wiki in the last few days/hours dependent on how many changes were made. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:25, July 16, 2014 (UTC) anime hangman L was asked already change it while you can OnePieceNation (talk) 00:41, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh Snap. Thanks for telling me.--Kevo411 (talk) 00:44, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Battles in the forum? At the moment, this is just an idea, but I wanted to hear your opinion. Would it make sense to create a section in the forum where everyone can share fights they have written? Non-canon, I mean. I don't know. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:29, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be a good idea if there were more people that wrote things like that. But there's maybe 2 people here who write, and it happens too infrequently. If we made blog posts about it, then I think that would get the point across, because they would only come out like once a month or so. But if you want to make a forum post about it, then go write ahead! (You see what I did there?) I'd use it, but I don't know if anyone else would. On a side note, do people respond to talk page questions on the other persons page, or the way I did it?Kevo411 (talk) 17:47, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Heaven's Arena Writing As I told you in the Questions Forum, the best sites are probably Fanfiction.net (probably the best, it's the one Jay's on) and Deviantart. If you don't plan on letting others read it but only the ones you choose, you could try Writing.com (it is kind of unpopular, that's why I'm saying that less people would read it). It's up to you. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:46, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Just because I had a few spare minutes, I came up with the Nen abilities of the seven Floor Masters we have seen so far, including Zushi. I think at least four are pretty good, though not as much as the ones created by Togashi, of course. If you think they might be useful for your possible fanfic, I could send them to you. Just let me know. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah! That would be sweet! How do you plan on sending them?Kevo411 (talk) 04:09, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Well, as for that, I thought about either pasting them directly in this talk or sending you an e-mail... creating an account specifically for this, if you don't want to go around yelling personal info, as it is right. I'm alright with Skype, too. Your choice. And by the way, I think the images in Killua's magazine actually reveal the name sof their abilities... but i can't read Togashi's alphabet, so yeah, here we are. I don't think I have come up with names for any of them, or if I have, you are welcome to modify them. As another side note, I wrote down only their "ultimate" techniques, but I can add others (for example, we see Candiru throwing a punch and performing a suplex, Kamakiri could also extend the range of his kamas like Dorado, etc.). Martialmaniac (talk) 01:17, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Done. Should be virus-free. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:59, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Do tell me if you received the mail, please :-) Martialmaniac (talk) 13:52, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Of course! The fact that they were the best for me does not mean they have to be for everyone. They're yours to do as you please. The funny thing is that Ka's ability is the one I am the least happy with. Anyway, I'm ok with receiving the mail, only tomorrow I'll leave for a few days, so I don't know when I'll read it. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:56, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I read your files, they're great! Seems you lowered Killua's abilities and some of Hisoka's stats a little, but that's just my opinion. Anyway, you could probably ask Jay too, if you haven't, he seemed enthusiastic. My only suggestion - but feel free to ignore it, it comes from just a random nobody - is that you try to make the "pace" of the fight a little clearer, but it is not that important.Martialmaniac (talk) 18:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Something pretty interesting... Or at least so I think. You might want to take a look at this , this (I'm not sure this one is entirely reliable though) and this O.O But probably you had already found them. Unrelated: In random circumstances I had an idea about Kama's Nen ability. Remember your suggestion? Suppose the ability is called Frog Game. It is triggered after Kama has touched his opponent with his tongue. Once this condition is satisfied, a tile of the ring (or a certain portion of the floor) is lifted into the air every few seconds and keeps hovering a few meters from the ground, each at a different height. The spot that was previously occupied by the tile turns into a hole giving off a greenish light. If either Kama or his opponent steps on one of the holes... something bad happens. I don't really know what, it could be they are forced into Zetsu state (corny), their aura output is halved, or they suffer a random malus. No one can leave the ring until the ability is disengaged, which means not before one of the two players wins. Even if the whole floor turns into a "marsh", the floating tiles still provide sure footing. If they are destroyed, the debris keep flying in the space indefinitely. If Kama touches the opponent with any part of his body that is not his tongue (except for defensive purposes), he will be unable to use Frog Game for the nexy 24 hours. I'm not sure if this should be considered an Emission or a Transmutation ability... that is, if it can be useful. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) A proposal Hello Mr. Kevo411, I wanted to see if you were intereted in being apart of a hunter x hunter fan made adaption. The idea is to make a volume that we would then give away for free during a kick starter campaign to raise the money to rent the license to make a 7-part film adaption that would be based on the volume we created. So far we have around 10 hunter x hunter fans participatiing in making this a realty and keeping hxh alive. Seeing you blog and your amounts of posts and edits, we felt like it would be a blessing to have you on the team. The budget is very small as of now, until the kick starter campaign kicks off. If you were interested in helping us bring this to reality, please email me at rashed@hunterxhunter.info (I'm butting in because I sort of know the author and he forgot to sign the message himself, sorry. It was him anyway Martialmaniac (talk) 23:38, February 1, 2015 (UTC)) Bloster, Bloburda, Brovada?? Hello Kevo, it's been so long! By any chance, do you know what is this guy's name in the English manga? Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:20, April 16, 2015 (UTC) It did, thank you! Martialmaniac (talk) 09:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Stats Blog I started a forum discussion on possible battle stats, using some of your invention and some of mine. If it interests you, it should be in the "General Discussion" section. If it may interest you, you are welcome. Martialmaniac (talk) 10:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Actually it'd probably be best if you did come over to the battle stats blog, cause at the moment it's just me and martial, which is fine, but an extra person might liven it up a bit. RE: Blog Post Polls In general, when I don't know a code (every time I need one), I just copy, paste and modify it in Source Mode. You can do the same with polls. Actually, it is better if you do it in Source Mode, because otherwise starting a new paragraph will be kind of troublesome. This is the code: <poll> (do not use the []) Who is a good cat? Name 1 Name 2 You can write as many names as you like; when you are done, close the poll like this: Hope it is clear and it can help! Martialmaniac (talk) 06:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC)